Electronic computing and/or communication devices tend to include one or more types of wired and wireless technologies for communication with another device. Examples of types of wired and wireless communication technologies include Universal Serial Bus (USB), WiFi, Bluetooth and Near Field Communication (NFC). Using any of these device-to-device communication technologies, electronic computing and/or communication devices can exchange various signals including data, instructions, content, etc.